Plasters—self-adhesive bandages for applying on minor wounds, such as small cuts—may be provided from plaster packs which comprise pockets that hold a number of plasters in a “booklet”-like fashion. Such plaster packs are well-known. A plaster pack may contain plasters in different sizes and materials.
Plasters in a plaster pack may be dispensed from a wall mounted dispenser that holds the plaster pack. The wall mounted dispensers are usually provided at workplaces, schools, etc. where the plasters will then be easily available in the case of a minor injury. The dispenser holds the plaster pack so that users can pull plasters from the plaster packs when they need a plaster.
When a plaster pack in a dispenser has been emptied of its contents, the empty pack is to be replaced with a new one.
One problem with plaster dispensers for plaster packs is that the plaster pack—which contains a number of plasters—is susceptible to theft when it is in the dispenser. In order to solve this problem WO2006078201 discloses a wall-mounted plaster dispenser where the plaster pack cannot be removed in the direction of pulling out the plasters. Instead, the empty plaster pack is removed and replaced by accessing a space behind the dispenser. This may involve unlocking a door or accessing the space behind the dispenser. Alternatively a key is used to displace the plaster pack so that it can be removed.
One problem associated with WO2006078201 is that it is rather cumbersome to change the plaster pack. This is necessary since the problems solved by WO2006078201 is to avoid theft of the plaster pack.
The key solution has the disadvantage that the key can be misplaced. In general there is a need to improve the manner in which plaster packs in dispenser are replaced.
Moreover, the plaster dispenser in WO2006078201 is rather bulky and intended to be mounted on a wall. Therefore it not suitable to be used in cars, small boats, on aircraft etc.